Deliver Us From Evil
by Doc Reid
Summary: Charles and Reverend Alden are held hostage in the church by wanted bank robbers. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Doyle and his son Jerry stood next to Kevin's brother, Terence, as they looked down at the grave while leaning on the shovel. The small wooden marker that Terence made was the only reminder of the mother they had and the farm they would soon lose if they didn't find money to pay for the back taxes.

"Ma wasn't one for figures," Kevin said as he drew his son near and tussled his hear hoping to take grief from the boy. Jerry didn't resist.

Terence said nothing about his mother. He turned and looked at this kid brother and nephew. "I thought Dad did better with finances...I guess I was wrong," he said then looked down at the barren soil and kicked a small rock down the small hill that overlooked the farm that hadn't been worked in ten years.

Kevin sighed, "Terence, there just has to be a way of getting some money. Like maybe a quick crop of some sort. "

"Kevin. I have been to just about every bank in the state and no one would loan me money to buy supplies for a crop. Not the way things are," Terence began to walk down the hill and Kevin caught up to him. "Furthermore, it's too late in the year to plant anything."

"Look," Kevin said, "I know it was hard on you this past year and you did your best moving in with Ma. It was the same when my Sarah died. It was hard, but I managed to move on," Kevin tried to make his brother understand that life was not over for him. "We'll find away to keep the farm, you'll see!"

"And how would that be, short of robbing a bank?" Terence laughed and continued to walk to the old log house.

Jerry heard the conversation, even though he remained at his grandmother's grave. The young teen sighed and his shoulders sagged. His uncle inherited a farm that was next to worthless to him. Jerry slowly pulled himself away from his grandmother's fresh grave and walked down the hill following his father and uncle.

The sun was setting behind the tall white pine trees that covered the hillside above the little cabin. Sleepy Eye was just over the hill a spell and were likely still basking in late summer sun. Jerry continued to shuffle his way down the hill and didn't really want to here his father and uncle argue about finances - at least not yet, when his grandmother was just barely buried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Ingalls stood outside the little white painted clapboarded church. He agreed the Sunday before to meet with Reverend Alden who said that some of the partitioners had complained about the benches they spent their Sunday's on. Charles almost laughed at the Reverend when he first asked for his help.

Somehow in his mind's eye he could see Harriet Oleson being jabbed somewhere unmentionable by a small sliver and then making it sound as it the whole tree was planted somewhere. Even the thought made Charles smile and he then wondered how the Reverend managed to keep a straight face, let alone have someone like Mrs. Oleson nag at him the way she constantly does with just about everyone in Walnut Grove.

Although Charles and the good Reverend wouldn't be staring the work until the next, being Saturday, Charles wanted to get an idea of the materials he would need then see if his boss Lars Hanson could donate. Charles shivered with the damp night air.

The sound of the Reverend's buggy seemed to warm things, "Sorry, I'm late Charles," Alden pushed the brake on his foot then stepped down from his buggy. "My goodness. It has gotten a lot colder since I left my place," he smiled and shook Ingalls' hand and the two walked up the stairs to the building.

Charles said nothing at first to the Reverend, knowing the man was still dealing with the loss of his wife of only a few months. No one, including Robert Alden knew Anna was as sick as she was. However, the town of Walnut Grove had rallied around their beloved preacher and he seemed to be managing well.

Once inside the building, Alden walked part way up the side aisle and turned to Charles, "Thank you for meeting with me here tonight, Charles. It means a lot to me," he smiled warmly.

Charles smiled back, "Don't mention it. It's an honour to help out in here when asked," he looked around the room.

Alden nodded, "I suppose some see it that way. Others' don't," there was a tinge of bitterness in the Reverend's tone.

Charles walked closer to the older man who stood before him, "How are you doing?"

Alden drew a deep breath and then looked at Charles, "It's been hard..."

Charles nodded and place his hand firmly on the Reverend's right shoulder, "I'm sure it has been. But that's why we have friends, right? To help you through these tough times..."

Alden tried to smiled, "Yes, Charles," he said as he fought back tears.

Charles knew he'd hit a nerve and tried quickly to change subjects, "Now which one of these benches was in question?" he said as he began to look the seats over.

Alden swallowed and then smiled, "You know, I can't remember the last time I did any kind of woodworking. This will be a welcomed change," he said as he surveyed the benches.

Charles looked up from the bench he was at, "I didn't know you did woodworking."

Alden had a glint in hi eye, "I have some hidden talents, you might say," he smiled. Charles shook his head and chuckled in his funny way which made the Reverend laugh before he too started to examine the seats that doubled as school desks and Sunday pews.

"Oh, maybe this one should be completely replaced, Charles," Alden said and watched the farmer moved to his side. Charles nodded, "Yeah, and two others over there could use new seats too."

They both stood up and looked around the room. It seems they had looked at all the benches, "I'll talk to Hanson and meet you back here tomorrow morning, okay?"

Alden nodded, "I look forward to it, Charles."

"Good. So do I," Charles turned to leave then stopped, "and tomorrow night, you'll have supper with us."

Alden's mouth opened but nothing came out. His eyes misted again and he smiled, "Thank you, Charles."


	2. Chapter 2

Terence Doyle laid awake most of the night wondering how he was going to save the family farm. His stomach churned at the thought of losing want was rightfully his and in the family for two generations.

Kevin awoke and watched his brother, "Thinking about money, aren't you?"

Terence nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm going to the bank again tomorrow and speak with Mr. Jackman. Surely he'll listen to me now that Ma is dead," he sighed.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Kevin said in a hushed voice trying not to wake his son, Jerry.

"Sure. All the more the merrier," Terence tried to smile as he pulled his blanket up under his chin and rolled onto his side way from his brother. "I suppose we should try and get some sleep."

Kevin nodded, "Good plan brother. Try not to worry - everything will work out just fine."

Terence couldn't help but worry and something nagging at the back of his mind said things were far from working out fine. However, the morning would come soon enough and the bank would open. Surely, good luck had to be just around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunshine was slightly warmer than the day before. Mr. Jackman tipped his hat to the ladies along Main Street. He smiled as he looked at the growing line of businessmen and general public waiting to the Sleepy Eye Bank to open for the day's business.

With a turn of the key, Jackman stepped through the door and let his two bank tellers in so they could set up before the bank opened to the public. After about ten minutes and the clock hands pointing to eight thirty in the morning, Mr. Jackman pulled the blind up on the door and flipped the open sign open. The first ten minutes were a flurry, however, it seemed to quiet down shortly after.

Terence, Kevin and Jerry rode their horses up to the front of the bank. Terence was still hesitant about asking for money from Mr. Jackman - having been turned down twice before. They remained on their horses and watched three men pull their horses to a stop. Innocently, Terence offered to hold the reins of the horses for the men as there aren't any spaces at the horse hitch. One of the men handed the reins over with a half-humoured grunt.

"How come we're not going in yet?" Jerry asked.

Terence looked down at his weathered hands, "I just haven't worked up the nerve yet, that's why."

All of a sudden there was a flurry of activity in the bank and several shots fired before the men raced out and grabbed their horses from Terence. They were swift to mount and even managed to stuff a small bundle of money into Terence's hands before they rode off.

Terence's eyes widened, "They just robbed the bank! Look at this money!"

Men and women scrambled from the little building, out onto the boardwalk to see Terence and his brother looking at the money.

"It's the Doyles! They robbed the bank!" one man yelled.

Both the brothers were caught by surprise by the angry crowd and emerging guns. Terence yelled to the top of his lungs "Move!" and his brother and nephew spurred their horses hard to leave town out of fear, following the actual bank robbers.

Mr. Jackman staggered out of the bank holding his head, "Someone get the sheriff..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles had his wagon loaded and on his way over to the church when he saw the Reverend pulling his own buggy to a stop. Charles halted his team at the front steps knowing it would be the shortest route to carrying the wood.

"Good morning, Charles!" Reverend Alden smiled.

"And a good morning back!" Charles chuckled, "I hope you honed up your woodworking skills last night," Charles teased.

Alden smiled but said nothing as he picked up a plank from the back of Charles' wagon and headed toward the stairs of the church, "I just hope you brought sandwiches," Alden then smiled which caused Charles Ingalls to chuckle. He often thought of the Reverend as a father - more than outside the church.

Charles always smiled to himself about the night that Alden was asking him about marital advice before he proposed to Anna Craig - for a man who was almost sixty, he was just like a kid.

Charles picked up a few more planks and walked up the stairs meeting the Reverend at the top, "Don't worry about sandwiches. I think Caroline must have thought she was feeding an army!"

Alden smiled, "She knows a man's appetite when he's working hard."

Charles smiled even more, as he couldn't top what is elder friend and mentor said. He set his planks down along side the benches and was set to fetch the last two planks when the Reverend appeared in the doorway with them, "Okay, chief? Where do you want them?" he smiled so broadly that his cheeks almost formed little balls.

"Hey, you shouldn't be carrying all of that by yourself!" Charles moved quickly and took the wood.

"Nonsense. The day I can't pull my own weight..." Alden stopped short of what he was about to say.

Charles placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "That's the day you ask for help."

Alden nodded and winked, "Thank you, Charles." The Reverend removed his black coat and then rolled his the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows. He always wore his vest and collar, regardless of what he was doing outside the confides of his chores at the church - it suited him best. Alden set straight to work with a little hammer on one of the more problematic benches and Charles began on another bench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terence waved to his brother and nephew to head toward Walnut Grove. Little did they know that was where the armed robbers were also headed and it was getting on in the day. The Doyles had to find a place to stop and think and as Terence put it, the church was their best bet.

The trio arrived at the little church in Walnut Grove around four pm. The town wasn't as busy as they expected for being a Saturday and all. However, that suited them just fine.

Kevin pointed to the church on the hill, "There it is," he spurred his horse not noticing the Reverend's buggy and Ingalls' wagon parked at the side. Quickly they dismounted and raced up the stairs and into the building.

Reverend Alden pushed himself up from his knee and looked at the three men. He could see the panic in their eyes. Charles joined Alden at his side as a funny feeling swept over him and he didn't like it.

"Gentleman?" Alden said and looked at the trio.

"Honest, we didn't do it!" Kevin said.

Alden took another step close, "Do what?"

Jerry swallowed hard, "Rob the Sleepy Eye Bank," the boy was ashen in fright.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," Alden said and was about to say something more when the actual robbers entered the church in a loud rush.

"Ah," said one of the men, "A family reunion and a preacher to boot..." he sneered at the Doyles and then at Reverend Alden and Charles.

Charles gently took the Reverend by the arm, "Leave them be. Those three are dangerous."

Alden looked at Charles, "They can't stay in this church with guns around their waists..."

Charles pulled Alden back a little more, "I know that, but let's think this through..."

Alden looked over his shoulder at the men, "The first three are scared...and the others are trouble. Something is going to happen."

Charles looked at his old friend, "I think something already has..."


	3. Chapter 3

Reverend Alden's jaw clenched at the gruff individuals that had invaded the sanctity of the little church, under such dire circumstances. "Gentlemen, I don't know exactly what you men have been up to, nor do I care at the moment. But if you are going to take refuge in my church, you'll have to put down your guns," Alden walked toward the men despite Charles' repeated warnings - the Reverend's eyes shifted from man to man and he tried to smile hoping in his way to calm the situation.

"Look old man," the gun man in the black hat and black vest, "We don't need you preaching to us, and it'll be a cold day in hell before any of us put our guns down for anyone, so shut up," he sneered.

Alden took another bold step forward, "I'll ask you again, in the name of the Lord, to set your weapons down in His house. If you are in trouble, you are safe in here until things can be worked out with the authorities, I assure you that," he tried to show compassion which was almost a waste of his breath.

"Reverend," Charles said softly after Alden, but Alden was standing his ground and made sure Charles knew it as he held his left hand slightly back and to his side to halt Charles from moving forward any more than he already had. Charles almost huffed and couldn't believe what was taking place before him.

"I'm growing tired of you," the gunman said while glaring back at the Reverend.

Alden's eyes held sadness and worry. He watched the first three men as they sat on a bench near the door, and they too looked frightened half way to death by the robbers. "Why don't you just leave here, now? No one knows you came here, and I sware on the bible, I will not tell a soul for a day. That should give you plenty of time to leave Hero Township, and more," Alden asked as his eyes shifted back to the gun man keeping his voice calm.

The leader of the robbers spoke, "You just don't give up, do you preacher?" he scoffed at the man before him and then spotted the sandwiches that Charles had brought along. Slowly he moved to the food, "Come on boys, get some grub and eat up," he smiled wickedly at the Reverend and Charles. "Please, don't. It's our..." Alden moved forward to stop them and without warning the man in the black hat pulled his gun.

Nels and Harriet Oleson heard the report of the gun from the general store and they both looked at each other before Nels raced to the door looking for the source of the noise. Several other towns folks were standing in the street pointing to the church as the direction of the sound.

Alden's face was a mix of surprise, anger and fear as he slowly looked down to his right side where the bullet hit him. He quickly grabbed at his side and his knees began to weaken. Charles was quick to his side, "Reverend?" he helped Alden to the floor, slowly.

Charles looked back at the men, "How could you shoot a man of God?" his eyes watered as his lips quivered in hate and fear.

The man in black shrugged, "Just like any other man, I guess..." he said as he ate the sandwich in his grubby hand.

"He needs a doctor," Charles slowly pulled Alden's bloodied hand away from his side. Charles shook at the sight of the blood, "Reverend?" his voice was tender and caring as he gazed down at the man on the floor.

Alden gasped, "I need help, Charles...it's bad," his light blue eyes were filled with consternation and unshed tears. Charles nodded, "I get Doctor Barker," he tried to smile and offer comfort for his fallen friend while patting him on the shoulder.

Charles stood and turned to face the robbers, "This man needs a doctor. Now."

"So?" the leader of the little gang said.

"I need to go and get Doctor Baker," Charles stepped forward.

One of the robbers stood and stopped Charles from leaving the church. Charles was breathing hard in angst and not being able to help his friend, "Please..."

The leader slowly walked over to Ingalls and looked him in the eye, "He means a lot to you, huh?"

Charles merely nodded yes as he blinked back tears.

The leader of the gang scratched his stubbled chin, "I suppose if the preacher died, it would seriously go against any chance of us getting out of here in one piece..."

Charles looked at the man, "Why not get out now, and let me get the doctor?"

The man smiled, "Cause I still can use you both," he smiled.

Charles looked back at the Reverend laying on the floor. His anger was growing within as the quickly looked back at the leader of the gang, "Please let me get the doctor..."

The leader of the group looked at the downed Reverend and then back to Charles, "Okay. But Hicks is going to go with you. I wouldn't what you to be saying anything nasty about me or my men..."

Charles tried to smile and thank the man, but his words stuck in his throat like a sickness welling from within. Hicks stood and walked next to Charles and stood a good foot taller. Charles swallowed as his mind raced on what to do and say. Firstly he had to get help for Reverend Alden and then to deal with the men who so rudely took over the church and then shot the preacher. He learned a long time ago that revenge came in many ways and wasn't necessarily administered by the ones inflicted.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles walked solemnly down the front steps of the church. Hicks was directly behind him. Ingalls surveyed the small but growing crowd that stood near the mercantile. They were all curious about what was happening.

Hicks pushed Charles making his presents known and that the farmer wasn't allowed to stop and chat, "You want the doctor, get him," the gun man sneered.

Charles also needed to get word to authorities about the gun men. He trudged across the street and glared over his shoulder at his unwelcomed companion, "can you read or write?"

The tall man shook his head no, "Why?"

Charles thought quickly, "I figured if I leave a note on the doctor's door, saying he's out of town, no one would be looking for him while he's at the church," Charles could see the gun man thinking about it. "Do it. I mean, for you to write the massage," the gun man ordered.

Charles pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a small pencil and scribbled his message which read, 'Get help. Bank robbers in church and seriously wounded Alden', "that should do the trick," he smiled weakly hoping that the man truly could not read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terence, Kevin and jerry sat quietly at the side of the room. Jerry stared at the Reverend as the man just layed on the floor waiting for some help. Jerry looked at this father and then moved toward the downed minister.

Alden was almost unconscious from the pain and loss of blood. Jerry knelt down next to him, "Are you going to all right mister?"

Alden's eyes blinked open and he rolled his head toward the youngster, "I don't know . . . "

"Does it hurt?" Jerry looked at the blood on the Reverend's hand. Alden nodded, "Yes."

Jerry wasn't sure how to ask his next question and Alden watched him as he thought about to, "What's troubling you, son?"

Jerry moved slightly closer, "Are you scared?"

Alden swallowed and nodded, "Very much so," he tried to smile but a stabbing pain ran through his side. After the wave of pain left, Alden continued, "One would likely think I shouldn't be afraid, but I am..."

"I'm afraid too," Jerry said in a hushed voice. Alden smiled and lifted his clean hand to the youngster, "Let's be afraid together." Jerry smiled, and gladly took the Reverend's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles reached the doctor's office and knocked loudly on the door. Anxiety was building within him as he wondered how the Reverend was feeling and what the rest of the men in the church were doing.

Doctor Baker finally opened the door and looked at Charles and knew something was desperately wrong, "Charles?"

"It's Reverend Alden. He needs you right way," Charles spat out the words while the gun man loomed over him. Baker looked from Charles to the man and noted the gun. The doctor's eyes drifted back to the farmer, "How badly?"

Charles' lip quivered, "He's been shot..."

Baker didn't know what to say at first but he managed to spit out his question, "Where did the bullet hit him?"

Charles pointed to his side, "Somewhere here. He's bleeding badly. Hurry,"

"I'll get some things and be right there. You can take these, "the doctor handed Charles a stack of clean linen. Charles nodded and handed the note to the doctor, "Put this up on your door so no one with bother you..."

Baker slowly took the note and nodded, "I'll do just that, Charles. Thank you," He smiled. "Now get back to the church and make him comfortable - I'll be over just as soon as I gather more instruments," Baker stated.

"Hurry. Please," Charles gulped and held back his tears.

Baker nodded and Charles left with the gun man in tow. People continued to watch as Charles and the bank robber walked back toward the church. Hicks began to feel uneasy about his boss' choice of places to try and take cover and didn't like the staring eyes, "can't you make them stop?" Hicks growled to Ingalls. Charles drew a deep breath and chose not to answer the gun man's question. Ingalls caught sight of Nels Oleson and looked his eyes onto the mercantile own long enough that Nels understood he was given a clue.

Doctor Baker was the next to cross the little bridge and he too made eye contact with Oleson as he walked briskly toward the church.

Harriet stood next to her husband, "What on earth is going on?!"

Nels held out his hand to calm his wife, "Wait until they go inside. And then I'll be able to tell you..." he didn't flex his jaw muscles that often, but when he did he was determined to do something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerry had remained at the Reverend's side and only looked up when he heard Charles Ingalls come through the door with the gun man behind.

The leader of the gang stepped forward, "Where's the doctor?"

Charles swallowed, "He had to get special instruments ready for this. He doesn't treat many gun shot wounds that often here in Walnut Grove..."

The gun man glared at the farmer, "Move in there and away from the door."

One of the other gun men opened the door slightly to see the doctor walking briskly toward the church carrying two medical bags, "Open the door. I'm Doctor Baker..." his voice was firm as he stood at the base of the stairs and waited.

Charles had already reached the Reverend and place the pile of linens on the bench next to his friend. He looked at Jerry and smiled before he returned his attention to his friend, "Hey? Are you still on his side?" he smiled and took Alden's other hand - bloodied or not he needed to hold on to the man.

The Reverend's eyes slowly opened, "Charles?" he looked up at Charles.

Charles smiled and gently squeezed the older man's hand, "I'm here. And Doc Baker is coming too," Ingalls continued smiled slightly. "How are you holding on?" he asked and swallowed hard while looked down at his dearest friend.

Alden was pale and clammy to the touch, "I could use some water..." he said as his breathing seemed more laboured. Charles placed his hand firmly on Alden's shoulder, "I'll be right back." Ingalls stood and turned to the canteens that he had brought for the day. Without a word he walked toward one and picked it up. The three gun men watched. Slowly Charles turned back and knelt next the Reverend and lifted his head, "Here you go. Just a few sips..."

Doctor Baker was now standing next to Charles, "Let me have a look," he said as he knelt down and pulled Alden's hand way from the wound. Baker shook his head in dispar, "That isn't good..." he looked up into Charles' brown eyes.

"What can I do?" Charles asked.

Baker stood and looked around the room, "Push some of these benches together and place the planks on the top to form a table - I need to operate," Baker stated without mincing words. "And I need plenty of hot water, so get that stove going," he pointed.

Jerry stood and looked at the doctor, "What can I do?"

Baker looked at the youngster and smiled, "Just stay with him. You may not know it, but it means a lot to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Nels Oleson and Jonathan Garvey swiftly crossed the street once they watched the door on the church close, "I have a feeling that Charles and the doctor left a message of some sort," Oleson said as they reached the door of the doctor's office.

The small piece of paper waved in the breeze before Nels snatched it from the nail. He read the note quickly and his mouth dropped open as he looked up to the church.

"What's it say?" Jonathan asked as Nels silently hand the note over, "It says we have trouble and need to contact a sheriff," he said before he turned toward the telegraph office. Jonathan shook his head in dismay as he read Charles' message. He then quickly caught up to the mercantile owner and stopped him, "What will happen once the sheriff gets here? There's innocent men in the church," he pointed up the street

Nels nodded and watched his wife approach, "I know, there are and frankly I have no answers for you..." he frowned.

"Nels?" Harriet's voice was shrill as she waved at her husband for attention.

"Harriet..." Nels waited before he walked any further to the telegraph office.

"What on earth is going on over there?" she demanded as her glances switched between the church and her husband and Jonathan Garvey.

Nels swallowed and rather than try to explain, he handed the note to his wife, "See for your self..."

Harriet snatched the piece of paper from her husband as usual. She always wanted to be the first to know what was happening in Walnut Grove. She unfurled the crumpled paper and read the simple note Charles Ingalls wrote, "Oh, heavens! Not Reverend Alden!"

Nels looked at his wife with distain in his eyes, "Oh, you know care for him?"

Harriet glared at her husband, "How dare you say such a thing. I have never stopped caring!"

Nels stared at his wife, "You almost cause him his job, his marriage and his congregation in less than a year. I'd say that's not caring."

Harriet didn't say anything at first. She blinked back the bite of tears, "I apologized on all those occasions, and the Reverend forgave me..."she finally huffed.

"Yes, he likely did..." Nels sighed and walked toward the telegraph office. Harriet Oleson stood in the middle of the street. She thought about what Nels had said and she slowly turned toward the small clapboard building at the end of the street. "Have I been that bad to him?" she said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Doctor Baker assessed the Reverend's wound further, Charles struggled with the benches to make the make-shift operating table Baker asked for. Kevin Doyle stood and looked back at his older brother Terence, "I think we owe the Reverend some help..."

Terence slowly stood, then looked down at the wad of money one of the robbers thrust into his hands back in Sleepy Eye. He pulled the money free from his belt and looked at it long and hard before he flung it to the feet of the three gun men in disgust. Terence moved next to Charles and help move the benches closer together to make the table the doctor had asked for.

Baker stayed with Alden, "Reverend?" he asked and got no response, "Robert?" he said ans squeezed the man's hand sightly harder. Alden's eyes flickered open.

"Reverend..." Baker moved closer, "We're going to move you up to a table we set up here in the church," Baker looked around and motioned to Charles to put some of the linens over the makeshift operating table.

Alden nodded, "It's that bad.."

Baker twisted his lips and looked down at the man, "I've never seen a good gun shot wound, if that helps..." he tried to make light of the situation.

The Reverend tied hard to smile at the doctor's quip, "Whatever happens, doctor, "I know you have done your best..." he swallowed hard.

Hiram Baker took the older man gently by the shoulders, "You'd better not have plans on going elsewhere..." he said sternly.

Alden blinked, "No. I'm just thanking you in advance..." Baker sort of thought that was what the preacher was saying, but there was something in Alden's voice he couldn't put his finger on at the moment.

"The table is ready Doc," Charles moved next toe the physician.

"Good," he said as he stood, "Okay, let's move the Reverend up to the table. Real easy like," he motioned for Terence and Kevin to help them. The knelt down and positioned themselves. "Charles I want you to support his neck and head," Baker asked and Charles nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three," the doctor looked at the men, "One. Two, Three." they all lifted the unconscious reverend and gently moved his to the table. "Easy does it. Okay set him down," Baker said in a soothing tone.

Doctor Baker set straight to work by spreading out his instruments in the order in which he was going to use them. He then asked for Charles to help his remove the Reverend's vest. The man groaned as Charles and Baker eased the garment off. Alden's hand reached out for Charles'. Ingalls took the Reverend's and leaned forward, "I'm here," he said softly. Alden's eyes opened a little, "Please leave my collar on me..." Charles smiled, "We will," he patted the hand he held. Alden's eyes closed again and Charles gently pushed some of the Reverend's strands of sliver hair off his forehead and into place. The Reverend then began to pray to himself and cited Psalms 23.

Doctor Baker had already cut through the minister's white shirt and exposed the wound. Charles grit his teeth at the sight and his eyes filled with tears. Angrily, he looked up at the three gun men and glared at them for what they had done and what they were doing. With a clenched jaw, Charles looked back to what Doc Baker was doing, "How can I help?" he asked the doctor.

Baker looked over his glasses, "You can help by not provoking that lot over there..." Baker said flatly which somewhat chastised the farmer for the look Charles had given the gun men. Charles nodded, "You're right..."

Baker then handed a wire mask to Charles, "You can also administer the ether. I have to put him completely out for this." Charles took the mask and followed Baker's instructions. After a few minutes, Baker picked up a scalpel and began to operate on the Reverend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nels waited at the telegraph office window while the operator took a message. What seemed like forever, the key operator came to the window, "Nels, what's so danged important?"

"There's trouble," Oleson began to say but was cut off by the operator, "It can be any worse than Sleepy Eye! Their bank has been robbed!"

Nels glared at the man, "And the robbers are in our church! They have Charles Ingalls, Doc Baker and they wounded Reverend Alden. Yeah, I'd say it is worse..."

The operator scramble to his telegraph key and began to dispatch a message to the Sheriff of Sleepy Eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan Garvey stepped back from the telegraph office and stared at the church, "I better let Caroline know..."

Nels nodded, "Good idea. I think you'll find her over at Nellie's."

Garvey smiled and placed his big hand on the mercantile owner's shoulder, "I'm sure every thing will work out okay once the sheriff gets here."

Nels looked at the gentle giant and forced a smiled, "I'm sure you're right, Jonathan." Nels bit his lower lip as he watched Garvey walk away. Surely, he thought, something could be done to lessen the strife the community of Walnut Grove had now found itself in. The mercantile owner started to walk back to the store when he heard his name from behind, "Oleson!"

Nels turned and watched the telegraph operator trod up the dusty street, "The sheriff is on his way!" he proclaimed, as he waved the message in the air. Nels smiled broadly, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll spread the word."

Jonathan entered Nellie's Hotel and restaurant looking for Caroline Ingalls when he spotted her through the swing door to the kitchen. With several calculated strides he reached the door and poked his head through, "Caroline, I need to talk to you," he said in a hushed voice.

Caroline pushed the pot back on the stove - the only thing that was going through her heard was that Charles or one of their girls was hurt - she could read the angst on Jonathan's face, "What is it, Jonathan?"

The big man walked into the Kitchen holding his hat in his hands, "There's trouble, Caroline," he fidgeted with this hat.

She gasped, "What king of trouble?!" Jonathan quickly put his hand up and tried not to further cause her panic, "Charles is okay. However, three gun men have him and the doctor and Reverend Alden hold up in the church. According to the note Charles left, Reverend Alden has been seriously wounded..."

Caroline gasped and drew her hands to her mouth, "How badly?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I don't know. That's why Charles came for the Doc..."

"Oh, heavens...poor Reverend Alden," Caroline Ingalls gulped as her eyes filled with tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker had searched for the bullet for almost an hour and was close to giving up, "Ah, there it is..." he made a face and winced as he worked the bullet forcipes to retrieve the projectile. As he pulled the lead wad out, he sighed. With an audible gulp he looked at the men on the far side of the room and he made damn sure they hear the bullet hit the small white enamelled pan with a loud clink.

Hicks looked to his boss as he chewed on some tobacco, "I think that saw bones needs to have a lesson taught," he said as he stepped forward but his boss stopped him. "Save it for later, Hicks."

Hicks sneered at the doctor, "He's too cocky and I don't like it..." he said to his friends.

"Ever look in the mirror?" the other gun man laughed. Hicks balled up his right hand and pulled it back over his right shoulder and was ready to strike, "I'll kill you, I sware..." he said as he threatened to punch the smaller man in the trio. The boss cut in, "Look, as much as I call you friends," he nipped the end off a cigar, spitting it to the floor before he struck the match across one of the benches ad holding it to the end of the cigar, "I'll kill either one of you at the drop of a hat if you don't shut up!" his voice filled the church as he sucked on the cigar to light it.

Baker once again looked over his glasses and shook his head. He looked to Charles and smiled, "You can bottle up the ether, we're done with it. All I have to do is to close up and I think he's going to be just fine," he winked.

Charles looked grateful for the news and nodded eagerly, "Thanks, Doc," he smiled broadly and choked back tears of joy.

Terence and Kevin watched the doctor from the side of the room, "How are we gonna get out of here?" Terence asked quietly while eyeing the gun men. Kevin shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Baker finished with the sutures and began bandaging the incision. He figured that it would be an hour or so before the Reverend regained a level of consciousness. Once the doctor finished he leaned on the makeshift table and looked down at the man before him, "This might be our toughest fight, dear friend," he then layed his hand on the man's shoulder/

Charles heard what he said and moved closer, "What did you mean by that?" he whispered while shifting his glance between the doctor and the Reverend.

Baker looked up to Charles, "I wont mince words. This is a matter of life and death and it's up to him now. And given what has happened in his personal life as of late," the doctor stood and pulled several clean sheets up to the Reverend's chin, "Not to mention being shot in the place of his worship, this will be a test of his inner strength and his soul. Rest easy, Robert," he finished adjusting the sheets.

Charles stared down at his dearest friend, "So help me, if he dies..." he looked up to Baker. The doctor knew of Ingalls' temper - he'd seen it before. "Charles, let's let the Reverend rest," he pulled Charles back and sat him on a bench not too far from the table. Baker sat next to the farmer and they both watched Alden's chest rise and fall, over and over again. Charles was willing the preacher to wake up so that he could reassure the Reverend that he'd be taken care of, however, it appeared that it was going to be a long wait.

Baker pulled his watch from his vest pocket and noted the time - it was almost seven o'clock in the evening and by the looks of the clouds moving in, there was going to be some unfavourable weather.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheriff Redden and his small posse rode into Walnut Grove. The horses stirred up the dust on the roads which was swirled by the heat of the day causing dust devils. Jonathan Garvey and Nels Oleson met the law man out in front of the mercantile, "We're mighty glad you could make it so soon," Nels tried to smile knowing the situation was soon going to grow to a head.

Redden motioned for his men to dismount, "How do you know these are the men we're after?"

Jonathan stepped forward, "Bank robbers in Walnut Grove are pretty rare, and they don't hold up in the church and shot out minister, either," Garvey's tone was enough to convince the sheriff, "In the church, huh?"

Nels pointed up the street, "The doctor's in there too."

Redden stepped forward and looked at the number of horses, "Looks like there might be six of them," he looked over to his lead man.

"Sir, one witness did say that the Doyle brothers were involved," he moved next to his boss who pursed his lips, "We need to think this through and we better act fast. That storm is tracking this way quickly," Redden noted the darkening clouds which flickered with lightening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hicks had enough of staring at the others on the far side of the room. Slowly he walked to the front door for some fresh air. He pulled the wooden door ajar and peered out - there was a small sea of torches near the store and what looked like - as far as he could tell, a man standing on the steps of the mercantile issuing directions for something, "Hey boss, get a look at this..."

The two other gun men went to the door and looked out to the street, "Shut the door!" the leader yelled.

"Why? I want fresh air," Hicks said.

"You'll get plenty of it when they fill you full of holes! It's the sheriff!" he cursed and stomped back into the main room. Charles and the doctor stood up and watched, "You better make that preacher live, cause I ain't gonna hang for this!" he pointed angrily to the Reverend and Baker.

The man's outburst was enough to cause Alden to stir slightly, "Doctor? Charles?" he blinked his eyes and swallowed deeply.

Both men moved quickly to the Reverend's side, "We're here," Baker said, "How do you feel?"

Alden fought off a wave of nausea, "To be perfectly honest, I feel awful," he blinked trying to say conscious. Baker chuckled, "Well, if you said you felt fine, I'd begin to wonder about my own powers to heal."

Alden smiled and almost laughed, but the pain in his side stopped him. "Now what did I tell you?" Baker said trying to ease the man's pain.

"Rest easy..." Alden smiled weakly.

Baker smiled, "You heard that?"

Alden nodded slightly, "Yes. I know you are all concerned for me for these past months - it's nice to know..." he smiled slightly before he winced in pain again, "Ow..." he moaned.

"Easy now, easy..." Baker said trying to calm the Reverend and relieve the pain. Baker turned and fished though his medical bag to find the small bottle of laudanum and a spoon. Gently he lifted Alden's head enough to get a spoonful of the liquid into his mouth, "This will help the pain. Now relax, okay?" Alden nodded yes.

Charles stood next to Baker and lifted the Reverend's hand, "There's a lot of folks counting on you..." Charles felt Alden's grip strengthen and he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Redden tried outlaying a plan that would save the innocent men in the church while drawing the robbers out into the open, however, the brewing storm was cause for concern. Harriet Oleson looked at the sheriff, "You're not going to let a little old storm stop you, are you?"

"Ma'am," Redden drew his breath, "if we get too much rain, the street will be come nothing but mud and the horses or my men can't move quickly enough. We'd be like sitting ducks in the mud."

Harriet huffed, "Well, I hope you know that our minister is up there and he's wounded. Goodness knows what the doctor needs to do and can't!" she stared at the sheriff.

Redden looked back at Mrs. Oleson, "Yes, I know that there's a wounded man up there. And that is one reason we just can't run over to the church and knock on the door asking to come in..."

Harriet huffed again and turned directly into Caroline Ingalls, "My husband and the doctor are there too, Harriet." Her eyes were steady and calm, "I think it would be nice if you think of them as well," she cut Harriet down. Nels shook his head knowing what Caroline meant. As the mercantile owner walked passed Caroline, he stopped, "She means well, it just that she feels that she owes more to Reverend Alden for what she has done lately," he smiled slightly.

"I see," Caroline thanked Nels for his words. Harriet glared at her husband.

Harriet strolled toward Caroline, "In case you didn't know, I have apologized to Reverend Alden for all my..."

Caroline couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the church - her mind was a mile away, "I'm sure he forgives you..." she said.

Harriet's eyebrows knitted together and she looked at Caroline, "You didn't hear a word I said."

Caroline slowly looked at Harriet, "Oh yes I did," she turned back to the church, "But it's not Nels up there, is it?"

Harriet covered her mouth and turned away in disgust, "Why I never..." she huffed.

Nels Oleson watched and moved closer to Caroline, "I'm sorry," he said sadly, "It's just her way..."

Caroline smiled, "Thank you, Nels," she fought back tears, "I'm just so afraid..."

Nels slowly placed his arm around Caroline and guided her into the house, "Come and have some hot tea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain began to fall in sheets and the main street of Walnut Grove soon became a river of sandy mud. The night sky was illuminated almost constantly with flashes of lightening followed by roll afer roll of ground shaking thunder.

Baker looked out the little side window and sighed, "Looks like were here for the night..."

Terence Doyle stood and walked over to the doctor, "Sure the four of us can take them," he looked back over his shoulder.

Doctor Baker also looked at the gun men, "And the four of us would die trying..."


	8. Chapter 8

The night was dark and the rain was heavy and the lightening seemed to have passed for the time being. Most of the towns folk waited in the main room of Nellie's Restaurant and wondered what was to happen next - never before had they face such evil and they all prayed that they would never again.

Caroline Ingalls sat at a table next to a window so that she could watch. Her mind was miles away and thinking of Charles and the others in the church - so far away that she didn't notice the man standing next to her, "Mrs. Ingalls?"

Caroline slowly looked up from the tea cup she held in here hands. "I'm Sheriff Redden from Sleepy Eye. Nels Oleson told me your husband is in the church," he said as he moved closer.

Caroline gulped and nodded, "Yes he is. He was going to help Reverend Alden with some of the benches that needed to be replaced," She smiled, "they were both looking so much forward to working on the project together..."

Redden forced a smiled, "I can imagine," he looked out to the rain in the street before he looked back at Caroline, "What kind of man is your husband?"

Caroline's face went red, "I don't know what you mean by that..."

"Sorry, ma'am," Redden said, "Is he willing to take chances?"

Caroline's eye gazed out the window, "Charles will do whatever it takes to make things right and protect people dear to him. He is loyal to his family and friends, and..."

"And what, Mrs Ingalls?" Redden waited.

"If there was a way he could get help he would..." her lower lip quivered out of fear. "He doesn't like to see his family and friends pushed around and hurt, and sometimes he needs to be reminded to turn the other cheek and forgive..."

"Even against men like this?" Redden said lowly.

Caroline's eyes lifted to the sheriff, "This will be hard on him. He loves Reverend Alden like his own father," she said as tears fell down her cheeks. Redden gently placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and whispered a thank you before he turned to his men, "I know its raining hard, but that might be to our advantage. I want the building surrounded. Mr. Oleson said there is a back entrance and I don't want them getting out. Let's get these..." he held his tongue while looking at the women in the small crowd. He could see in their eyes how much they feared the outcome of what might become a stand-off at the little church.

With growing anger towards the robbers, Redden clenched his jaw tight and looked out into the rainy night, "Lets go," he motioned to his men who scurried into the blackness of the wet night as they raced toward the tree line and out buildings that surrounded the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker sighed as he looked at his watch. It was now nearing eleven o'clock on the Saturday night. The rain still pelted down and the church seemed dampish inside. The doctor stood and slowly he walked toward the wood stove and opened the metal door. There was still a small fire burning, but not enough to heat the room. The doctor watched the gun men as he carefully picked up a log and stuffed it into the belly of the stove before closing the door.

Behind him, Charles wiped the brow of Reverend Alden, "Doc?"

Baker walked back to Charles and Alden, "He's pretty warm, don't you think?" Charles asked.

Baker placed his hand on the preacher's forehead, "He's running a temperature. I need ice," he looked at Charles with deep concern in his eyes.

"And how are we going to get ice? They almost did us all in just asking for you..." Charles' eyes were black with growing hate for the gun men.

Baker nodded, "I can well imagine. However, they did allude to the fact that if the Reverend comes through this, the authorities would take that into consideration, if need be."

Charles pursed his lips and nodded, "I'll get the ice," he patted the doctor on the shoulder and turned to the men. With defiance in his walk, Ingalls moved to the leader, "We need ice. The Reverend has a high temperature," he coughed out the words.

"Ice, huh?" the leader of the gang scratched his neck, "What if I said no?"

"He might die. Its your neck..." Charles said but the words felt like bile in his mouth.

Hicks moved to his boss, "Remember there's a posse out there..."

"I know! Leave me to think," the leader said and walked toward the doctor and the Reverend. He looked down at the man laying on the table, "I'm surprised he's still here..."

Doctor Baker looked over his shoulder to the gun man, "He's a fighter. Always has been."

The gun man turned to Charles, "Get the ice, and get back here. Hicks will have a gun on you at all times, so don't get funny on me."

Charles nodded, "I have to get the key from Nels Oleson at the mercantile."

"Don't go in there or I'll rough up the doctor some, I warn you," the gun man sneered.

Charles looked over to the doctor who indicated that he was going to be already, but to hurry for the Reverend's sake. Ingalls slowly walked to the door and pulled it open. As the rain pelted down, his shirt stuck to his body and his hair fell straight. He held his hand up over his brow to see his way to the store.

Redden spotted the lone man and then noted the glare of a gun barrel out of the church door, "Who are you and what do you want?" the sheriff yelled.

Charles stopped in the middle of the muddied street, "I'm Charles Ingalls and we need ice. The doctor asked me to get some because the Reverend has a high fever..." Charles' arms dropped to his side.

"How is the Reverend doing?" Redden asked.

"He's holding his own, but he can't stay where he is. He needs a proper bed and care. The doctor is limited to what he can do for him," Ingalls said.

"I understand. Get the ice you need and get back to the church," Redden yelled over the rain and returning thunder.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles stood outside the mercantile and hollered for Nels Oleson, "Nels!? It's me, Charles Ingalls."

Oleson quickly walked to the door, "Charles! Come in out of the rain!" he motioned for Ingalls to join him on the steps. "I can't. They have a gun on me. Nels, I need ice. Doc Baker sent me for it," Ingalls said thumbing over his shoulder to the church.

"What do you need ice for?" Oleson handed the key to Charles while keeping a watchful eye on the church where Charles had indicated the gun man was.

"It's for the Reverend. He's got a high fever," Charles took the key.

"How is he otherwise?" Nels sounded genuinely concerned for the preacher.

"Doc thinks he's going to be all right," Charles smiled and thanked Nels for the key and started to walk to the ice house up on the hill. Nels felt helpless as he watched Ingalls through the rain. Charles stopped and turned back to Oleson, "Nels. Tell Caroline I love her for me..." Nels nodded, "I'll do that Charles, and I hope that those...they pay for what they have done," the store owner sputtered and waved to Charles, "God watch over them," he said under his breath. Oleson slowly walked back to the store to retrieve his coat before heading to Nellie's Restaurant.

Sheriff Redden watched Ingalls from the front of the doctor's office and an idea pooped to mind, but it was how to execute it without the gun man knowing. Redden scrambled over to his deputy who was with several other men at the lumber yard just across the little bridge, "Where's Carl Wilsons"

The deputy looked around, "I think he's at the back of the church. Why?"

"Get him to me and fast. I have a plan," Redden looked up to the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker patted the damp cloth across Alden's forehead, "How are you doing there, Reverend?" Baker smiled at his patient.

"I feel terrible. But thankful," Alden smiled back.

"You'll feel terrible for a few days more too," the doctor said as he dipped the cloth into the small basin of water and returned it to the preacher's forehead. "I was afraid you were going to tell me that..." Alden responded.

"Well, you won't be doing any sermons anytime soon. You are going to need rest and plenty of it. It's a nasty wound you have there," Baker informed the Reverend who was disappointed at the news. "I understand," Alden's tone was saddened and his voice gritted with fatigue and a hint of resented or anger. Baker couldn't quite tell, but he knew the Reverend long enough to know it was a mixture of both.

Baker patted his friend on the shoulder, "Rest now. Charles will be back with some ice so we can try and break this fever you've developed." Alden nodded and closed his eyes. Baker sighed knowing that the news as not what the Reverend need to hear at this moment - yet there was no hiding from him. The Reverend much preferred people to be straightforward and direct, rather then trying to hide behind something pious and sometimes scandalous just to prove their point or get their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles chopped at the large slab of ice and collected enough for a bucket full. Ingalls stood and turned when he saw two men at the top of the stairs, "Who are you?" he asked and his voice echoed in the cold room.

"I'm Sheriff Redden, and this is Carl Wilson," Redden said as he moved down into the cold chamber to join Ingalls, "I think I have a plan that will get you and the others out of the church unharmed," Redden's voice was filled with business.

Charles blinked back tears, "The Reverend Alden is laying up there wounded and Doc is carrying for him. I can't see how you can get them out without hurting one or the other more. And there are three others...the youngest one claimed not to be involved in the bank hold up, at Sleepy Eye," Charles tried to figure what Redden could do and what he was about to do.

Redden nodded, "Okay, we know about the doctor and the Reverend and if it's the Doyles you are referring to, they were seen running form the bank this morning too. How they are tied into this mess, I don't know just yet."

Charles nodded, "The Doyles aren't armed."

Redden twisted his lips in thought, "I see."

Charles frowned, "What do you want me to do?"

Redden thought for a moment and realized that his initial plan had to go forward. He smiled and hooked his arm over the farmer's shoulders trying to ease any growing angst, "I want you to go back in there and then ask for more ice."

Charles looked at the two men, "I'd be pushing my luck doing that!"

Redden nodded, "Try and tell the doctor what is happening," Redden took Charles by the shoulders, "This is up to you now and timing is everything..."

Charles nodded, "Once I come back to more ice, what will happen?"

Redden smiled, "Carl, here, will wear your clothes and carry the next bucket of ice and a gun to get close enough to maybe get one or two of them. My other men will enter through the back for of the building."

Charles nodded, "It sounds risky, but I'll do my best," he tried to smile as he picked up the bucket of ice.

Redden and Wilson patted Ingalls on the shoulder as he passed them to climbed the stairs. The bucket seemed unusually heavy and Charles tried to think of how this was all going to play out. The rain continued to fall as he exited the ice house and walked toward the church. He fought back tears of anger and ones of hurt and with every step he dreaded entering the church that much more but yet he had to, for his friends' sake.

Charles stood at the base of the steps that lead up to the little clapboarded building. His mind was rasing in all directions when Hicks yelled at him, "Are you coming in here or not?!"

Charles looked up through the rain, "I'm coming..." he stepped up each stair like he was heading to a goal. Once inside he had to try and tell Doc Baker of the plan, but it wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Redden stayed with Wilson at the icehouse and watched Charles Ingalls enter the building. The wooden door quickly closed behind him.

Ingalls solemnly walked toward the town doctor and set the bucket down. Charles knelt and began hacking at the ice to get smaller pieces. As the doctor scooped down to retrieve the smaller chucks of ice he noticed the look on Charles' face. Ingalls wasn't sure how he was going to fill the doctor in on what had happened over at the icehouse, without tipping his hand to the robbers.

Doc Baker stood with some of the ice and wrapped it in a cloth before placing it on the Reverend's wound. Baker was now curious about what Charles was trying to convey so he knelt down and also chipped at the ice, "What's up, Charles?" he whispered.

Charles took a quick glance over his shoulder before looking his eyes onto the doctor's, "I met the sheriff," Ingalls said in a hushed voice, "he has a plan."

Baker stood and packed more ice around Alden who groaned from the cold. The doctor surveyed the room - the Doyles sat all huddled together at the furthest of the rear doors, while the trio of robbers mingles near the wood stove. Every now and again one of them would look over at the doctor.

Baker knelt down again, "What do we do?" his voice was low but firm.

Charles hacked louder at the ice, "Tell me to get more ice. One of the deputies will dress like me and bring it back," Charles checked over his shoulder.

Baker bit his lower lip, "How's that going to help?" he looked up at the Reverend and then back to Charles, "It's going to put us in further danger."

Charles nodded, "I know. As the deputy," he stopped talking as he heard one of the gun men approaching, "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

Baker stood, "I need more ice. This isn't going to be near enough to break this man's temperature."

The gun man looked down at the Reverend, "Doesn't look like he's going to make it anyway."

"I'm a doctor. I have to do everything I can to help him. I swore an oath." Baker stated loudly.

The gun man twisted his mouth and looked back to his boss, "He says he needs more ice."

"Why?" the leader bluntly.

"He says this old man might die otherwise, and he swore some oath to save him," the gun man snorted.

"Whatever…" the leader scoffed, "Tell them to get the ice, and make it snappy."

Baker nodded, "Thank you…"

Charles stood and looked at the doctor – he hadn't finished telling him the plan. Charles pursed his lips and hoped that Baker would be all right, "I'll be right back," he then deliberately knocked the basin of water off the table. Both Ingalls and Baker knelt down to clean up the mess, but more so to finish what Charles was telling him.

"The deputy will try and get the man at the door, others will come through the back at the same time. Be prepared," Charles stated quickly. Baker nodded, "Go quickly," the doctor urged. Charles nodded and gripped the doctor's upper arm, "God, I hope this works."

"Me too, Charles. Me too," Baker whispered.

Charles stood and pulled his hat on before he hurried down the front steps of the church and through the rain toward the icehouse - the lanterns from the adjacent buildings were his only light, aside from the occasional flicker of lightening.

Ingalls scurried down the stairs of the icehouse and was happy to see the sheriff had already chopped a chunk of ice off and that his deputy stood waiting in his long underwear to change into Charles' clothing. As Ingalls undressed, he looked at Redden, "I want to be in the group that goes through the back door," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

"I can't let you do that," Redden said and stepped forward.

Charles stopped, "I have to. Those are my friends in there. I have to go," Charles swallowed hard, "Please."

Redden turned and thought for a moment, "Okay. But you have to do exactly as I say."

Charles nodded and then continued to exchange his clothes with Wilson as his involvement in the rescue seemed like a slight glimmer of hope to the farmer.

What seemed like a reasonable amount of time to chop ice, Wilson and Redden were ready to put their plan to the test. "Ingalls, you come with me. Wilson, give us five minutes to get the other men to the back of the building and in place."

Wilson nodded and placed Charles' hat on his head, "What do you think?" he asked Redden about his appearance and whether he'd passed as the farmer.

Redden nodded and smiled, "Just keep your head down. They'll never know what hit them." Wilson prepared the bucket of ice before he stuffed his revolver into his waste of his trousers.

Charles' heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought that the other two men could hear it. Ingalls followed the sheriff up the stairs and out of the icehouse. Redden looked passed the little timber building and motioned for the farmer to follow him around the back and out of sight. The timing of the plan was crucial.

Baker kept himself busy with the Reverend while also half watching the Doyles and the gun men. He tried to listen for clues at the back door, but there seemed to be a strange energy in the room and all of a sudden, the three robbers grew more animated, "Doc, what if that old preacher doesn't live?" the leader strolled a little more forward to the makeshift table.

"Baker looked down at the Reverend, "I suspect that the authorizes would not take that favourably and that you will likely face a jury for murder," Baker didn't mince words - he wanted them to know the truth and he gave it to them.

The leader hand his hand under his nose, scratching it before he turned back to his other men, "See, I told you. And you had to go and shot him, didn't you Cooper?! Always too quick with your gun!" the leader threatened to strike Cooper.

"You saw him! He was coming toward me and I didn't know what he was going to do!" Cooper yelled.

Doctor Baker watched on as the rift seemed to unravel the remaining nerves within the little group of robbers. He thought in two directions on their behaviour - they would either implode or explode and he hoped it was the former.


	11. Chapter 11

Redden and other men in his posse reached the back of the clapboard building with Charles Ingalls close at hand. He was already issued a rifle just in case things got out of hand and he was instructed on when to use it, if necessary.

Charles clutched the weapon and dreaded having to use it for this particular purpose. Not to take away for the fact that he was a good shot with a rifle but only on a few occasions did he ever point it at a human - and at that it was only to protect his family.

Charles swallowed hard and poked his finger into the shoulder of the sheriff to get his attention, "The main door through is in there, and to the left is a secondary door. Both are at the front of the room," he said in a hushed voice over a roll of thunder.

Redden smiled, "Maybe it's a good thing you did come along. All these buildings are different in layout."

Charles tried to smile back, yet his jaw began to tighten, "Doctor Baker and Reverend Alden are partway down this wall where we make a makeshift operating table. The three Doyles were last sitting just past that other door over there," Charles whispered and pointed.

Redden motioned for his men to get into place, both inside the back room of the church and out on the grounds, as any second Carl Wilson was going to make his way across the street from the icehouse.

The men hunkered down with their fingers twitching on their gun triggers while they waited for their orders. Their mood was growing more fowl with the continuing rain and thunder and the time of night.

Doctor Baker's eyes shifted quickly to the back room when he heard a faint noise. He quickly looked back to the men near the wood stove as he mind raced for ideas which were muddled in with thoughts of how this sheriff's plan was going to unfold. With another faint noise, Baker was certain that the sheriff was ready for his plan to capture the bank robbers.

The doctor swallowed and looked down at the Reverend and panic struck - if the gun men could use him in anyway as leverage, they would, and the doctor knew that they would care little more about the man's health. He had to think of a way and quickly to take him out of the equation so the robbers wouldn't bother with him.

Baker looked around quickly as his mind raced for an idea, and then it dawned on him. Baker looked at the gun man and noticed they were engaged in a conversation and note watching his every move for a change. Doc pulled the small bottle of ladanum from his medical bag and gently poured some into the Reverend's mouth, "Prey for us..." he whispered and patted his friend on the shoulder. Once Alden was completely unconscious, Baker slowly stepped back from him and waited for the sheriff's plan to kick in.

Hicks poked his nose out the door of the church, "Come on, will you?!" he yelled at the figure who was carrying the bucket of ice.

Redden heard the gun man and readied his men to burst through the doors in an surprise attack. His men nodded and waited. Their hearts pounded as they waited and tried to steady their nerves.

Carl Wilson slowed his pace and then stopped just short of the stairs. He mentally calculated his movements and timing.

Hicks scowled at him, "Get in here now! I thought that the saw bones needed the ice in a hurry." And with that, Wilson slid his hand under his shirt and swiftly pulled his six shooter out and fired a shot that hit Hicks in the thigh. Hicks yelped from the wound and fired back hitting Wilson in the shoulder before he slammed the door shut, "They're out there!" he screamed at his boss as he limped back into the main hall.

The other two gun men separated from each other. Cooper helped Hicks to a bench and the leader, Peeters, quickly moved next to the doctor and glared at him just as the back doors were kicked in. Everyone in the room froze for a second although the atmosphere was electric with hate and fear.

The sheriff and his men held their guns on the robbers from across the room and the Doyles dove through the opened door and landed in amongst more of the sheriff's men who held them from getting away. They were swiftly escorted away.

Peeters who was equal to Baker's height, now held his left arm tightly around Doc Baker's throat and his pistol to his ribs. His eyes glared at Redden, "I'll shoot the doc first and finish off the preacher next if you don't let us go!" he yelled. "And don't take another step closer of this saw bones will hurt a little before I get out of here," he warned.

Baker stared at the sheriff and then spoke, "Don't worry about the Reverend. He didn't make it," he forced a more regrettable tone to his drawl.

Charles heard what the doctor said and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to swallow and his eyes filled with water and he looked at the doctor in dismay, "You said he'd be all right..." he yelled at the physician with his lower lip quivering out of sadness and anger while he fought of nausea caused by the shocking news. Ingalls' nostrils flared in grief and hate.

"I know Charles, but these things happen. I guess I miss underestimated his strength," Baker said quietly, and hoped that Ingalls picked up on his hint, but he was silenced by Peeters as he pushed his gun harder into the doctor's ribs, "Shut up the lot of you!" Peeters moved slightly closer to the Reverend, "He don't look so dead," he sneered at the doctor.

"Maybe not. Go and ahead and touch him..." Doc hoped that Peeters wouldn't call his bluff. Peeters pulled back, "I ain't gonna touch a dead man. However, you are gonna lead my way out of here Doc," he started to back up with the doctor in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

Redden's men rushed in from the front and the back doors. Some of them hovered over Hicks and Cooper who surrendered as both men realized that they would never make it out of the building alive otherwise. Peeters, in the meantime, held his gun close to the doctor's ribs as he made him back out of the building using him a human shield, "If I don't make it to my horse, I'll take this saw-bones with me to the grave!" he announced loudly enough that every town's person of Walnut Grove that was within an earshot could hear. Many who were watching the saga unfold stared out of the windows and doors.

Redden and his men pushed further into the hall of the church, forcing Peeters out the front door. However, the robber wasn't stupid as he manoeuvred the doctor in front of himself at every opportunity.

After the main group of men left, Charles Ingalls surged past several other deputies in the sheriff's posse to get to Aldens's side. He carefully placed the rifle he hand in his hands against the wall and then slowly turned to his friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," he said as his voice broke with emotion. Tears flowed down the farmer's face and he tried to blink them away.

Charles gently picked up the Reverend's limp hand and cupped it into his own, "I'll fashion you the finest casket that Walnut Grove has ever seen..." he choked on his words as he watched Peeters guide the doctor to the doorway and out into the night. "God be with you tonight, Reverend," Ingalls gulped.

Peeters had now forced the doctor down t the muddy street in front of the church. The robber sensed the posse all around him so he tightened his hod on the doctor, "This man will die if I do!" he yelled into the night.

From the top of the stairs of the building, Redden motioned with his hand for his men to stand down and just watch, "It's up to you Peeters. We can talk now, just leave the doctor out of it..."

"Not a chance. I know what you're like Redden," Peeters looked around for a horse, "I'm not falling for your acts of goodwill."

Redden and the other men slowly made their way to the street and the rain continued to fall. The sheriff noticed that the doctor was taking things calmly, "You okay doctor?"

Baker swallowed, "I guess so. I'm not going to complain..."

"You're all pretty funny, huh?!" Peeters pushed his gun into the doctor's neck, "Now tell him..."

Baker shook his head no and sighed.

Redden moved slightly closer, "Look, Peeters. If you drop your gun now, I'll have a word with the judge and I'm sure he'd go a little lighter on you."

Peeters shook his head no, "Not with a dead preacher up there. Cooper cooked our goose..."

Charles stood in the doorway of the church and his nostrils flared at the situation that was unfolding on the muddy street below. Charles realized that he had the perfect opportunity to stop Peeters and al unlikely as it was, he was the only one that could stop the madness that seemed to seep into the small community.

Swiftly Ingalls moved back into the church hall and picked up the rifle he'd been give. He tried to calm himself as he moved to the front door and looked down on the scene. Charles drew the gun up to his shoulder and aimed, "Doc! Get clear!" he yelled and within a split second he pulled the trigger.

Doc heard Charles and then rammed his elbow into Peeters' stomach, doubling the bobber over, before the doctor dove to the ground trying to free himself. Peeters felt the bite of the bullet in his right thigh before he heard the sound which caused his own hand to flex and pull the trigger of his own gun. The bullet grazed the doctor across his left upper arm.

It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Redden's men rushed in from every angle to subdue Peeters and haul him away.

Charles watched the towns people of Walnut Grove pour out of the buildings and move toward the church - doing what they could to help. Charles cried as he didn't know how to tell them about Reverend Alden.

Baker slowly stood up from the mud as Caroline Ingalls assisted the doctor to the church upon his request, "Doctor Baker, that must really hurt!" Caroline stated.

Baker smiled weakly, "It really does."

Charles followed the doctor into the room and stood watching as his wife began to clean the wound on the doctor's arm.

"Charles?" a weakened husky voice called from the other side of the room.

Charles looked over, "Reverend Alden?"

Doctor Baker stopped Caroline from further work, "I'm sorry Charles. I wanted to tell you..."

Charles moved quickly over to the preacher, "He's alive!" he smiled broadly at the doctor and his wife and then he looked down to the Reverend, "You're alive!" he continued to smile.

Baker stood and walked over to the farmer, "I wanted to tell you..."

"But?" Ingalls looked up to the doctor confused.

Baker smiled, "Ladanum."

"Huh?" Charles said.

"I put him out. If the robbers thought he was alive they would have tried to take advantage of that and," Baker sighed, "who knows how this would have played out..."

Charles closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Then he felt a hand touch his own. Ingalls opened his eyes and looked down to his hand. The Reverend Alden had place his hand over the farmer's, "Charles," Alden whispered.

"Reverend?" Charles moved closer.

Alden opened his eyes slightly, "Thank you for your very kind offer of the casket, but please don't take offence it I don't move in too soon..."

Charles gripped the Reverend's hand and looked down at the man on the makeshift table and began to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Nels and Harriet Oleson where the next to arrive at the church having made their way through the throng of armed deputies, who were preparing to take the bank robbers back to Sleepy Eye.

Jonathan Garvey was right behind as everyone in town wanted to know how Reverend Alden was doing after being shot.

Harriet swiftly walked over to Charles and stood looking down at the Reverend, "How is he?" his voice wavered.

"Doc says he's going to be just fine," Charles smiled, "But he's going to need plenty of rest."

Harriet looked over to the doctor as Caroline was continuing to patch up his arm, "Well, it doesn't look like the doctor can help him much at the moment. I'll ready a room in the hotel and care for him there," she smiled.

Alden's right hand clutched Charles' hand and his eyes filled with fear. Charles understood and winked, "Uh, Mrs. Oleson. With due respect, I think we should care for Reverend Alden at our home," Charles moved forward.

"But! You can't care for him away out there!" Harriet busted out in a huff.

"It's much quieter and Caroline has had a lot os experience in caring for the sick," Charles continued and hoped that someone else would back him up.

Doctor Baker noticed the look that Alden had given Ingalls earlier and smiled, "Charles is right Mrs. Oleson. Furthermore, with you helping to run the mercantile, restaurant, and the hotel with Nels and Nellie, I don't see that you'd have enough time to help the Reverend the way he's going to need help for a spell," he smiled at Harriet who was clearly in a flap over the refusal, "I never . . . " she fussed and grumbled to herself as she left the church in a huff. "Come along, Nels," she growled at her husband as he stomped to the door.

Nels looked over his shoulder and then quickly walked over to the preacher and place his hand on the man's forearm, "This might just be your lucky day after all, Reverend," he said softly and winked before he quickly caught up to his overbearing wife, "Now Harriet, they are right, you know?" he tried to convince her. Her disappointment could be heard all the way over to their house.

Alden sighed with relief having been spared the clutches of Harriet Oleson. The Reverend looked at both the doctor and Charles, "Thank you both for that," he smiled weakly.

Charles laughed, "No problem. I just couldn't see you suffer any more then you already are..." he patted the preacher on the shoulder and giggled the way he often did which caused everyone else in the church to laugh, including Reverend Alden but his side hurt too much for him to laugh hard, "Oh, please stop..." Alden groaned, but they couldn't stop laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining the following morning and Charles had his wagon ready to transport Reverend Alden out to his place so he could start his recuperation.

Harriet stood on the steps of the mercantile and glared at the church, "I bet that Reverend Alden did this to me on purpose!" she sputtered.

"Did what, Harriet?" Nels stepped closer to his wife.

"Made me look like a complete idiot in front of everyone last night. And I bet that is because of Reverend Danforth...I don't think he will ever forgive me!"

Nels sighed,"Harriet, I am going to stick my neck out here and say what I have on my mind..."

Harriet glared at her husband.

"I don't blame Ravened Alden one little bit if he is upset with you. You've treated him like dirt and right from the time he was going to marry widow Craig. And you tried to pull his congregation away from him with that wacko Danforth, and I don't think your hollow apologies cuts it! You have almost destroyed him! He lost his wife just months ago, and have you once stopped him and said something or offer a condolence?" Nels was all fired up.

Harriet stood with her mouth open, and then her eyes fluttered, "On, Nels..." she swallowed, "What have I done?"

Nels grunted, "Things you shouldn't have and other you should have but didn't." The mercantile owner said as he watched Charles and the doctor ride by with the Reverend in the back of the Ingalls wagon.

Harriet bowed her head, "I suppose I was just too concerned about the church..."

"No Harriet. You were and always will be just concerned about you." Nels walked away. He, himself, had been hurt enough on numerous occasions by his meddling wife. Strangely at this point he didn't care. He had to say what was on his mind, even if the truth hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip out to the Ingalls' farm was relatively smooth and after a twenty minute drive, Charles halted his big team of horses in front of the little house. Caroline and Laura waited outside, "I have the bed ready," she smiled.

Charles hoped down from the front of the wagon and then helped the doctor down. He winced each time he moved his arm.

Alden was alert and readied himself for the move, which he was certain would equal the pain from the first move from the church earlier. Charles assisted the Reverend to a sitting position, "Easy does it..." Doc Baker said as he helped Charles with the preacher. Alden bit his lip and tried not to complain, however, Baker could see by the look on Alden's face that every movement was excruciatingly painful, "Slowly now, Reverend. There's no race today!" Baker's southern drawl was soothing.

Once on his feet he felt slightly better, "Thank you..." he gasped.

"The sooner you are in that bed the better off you are going to be," Charles smiled.

Alden nodded, "For not being a doctor, your advice is still sound," he tried to smiled as they moved to the house.

Caroline and Laura watched and Laura couldn't help but shake her head wondering how someone could have inflicted such an injury on a man of God. Laura looked up to her mother, "Ma?"

"Yes, Laura."

"Reverend Alden is going to be all right, isn't he?" her yes filled with unshed tears.

Caroline fought back her own tears, "That's what Doctor Baker says. We just have to help him and make him well again."

Laura smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Caroline smiled, "We all are, But we also have to be more mindful now that the Reverend is staying with us for a while."

"We will Ma. And maybe I can read to him. He might like that!" Laura smiled.

"He just might," Caroline smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles hopped down from the front of the wagon and then helped the doctor down; he winced each time he moved his arm.

Alden was alert and readied himself for the move to the little bedroom at the front of the Ingalls' house. The Reverend was certain that the physical movement was going to equal the move from the church earlier and he didn't look forward to it as he couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd felt so much pain, "Can't I just stay here," he asked weakly looking at his two friends.

Both Ingalls and Baker chuckled, "I'm afraid not, friend," Doc Backer said as he placed his hand on the preacher's leg acknowledging his stand on the answer. The doctor smiled as he waited for Charles to climb into the wagon, who then assisted the Reverend to a sitting position, "Easy does it..." Doc Baker said as he helped Charles with the preacher.

Alden bit his lower lip and tried not to complain, however, Baker could see by the look on Alden's face that every movement was excruciatingly painful. "Slowly now, Reverend. There's no race today," Baker's southern drawl was soothing.

Once on his feet he felt slightly better, "I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you..." he gasped thought his own quip.

"The sooner you are in that bed the better off you are going to be," Charles smiled and looped his arm under the Reverend's shoulder and took his weight. Alden nodded, "For not being a doctor, your advice is still sound, Charles," he tried to smile as they moved to the house.

Caroline and Laura watched and Laura couldn't help but shake her head wondering how someone could have inflicted such an injury on a man of God. Laura looked up to her mother, "Ma?"

"Yes, Laura."

"Reverend Alden is going to be all right, isn't he?" her yes filled with unshed tears.

Caroline fought back her own tears, "That's what Doctor Baker says. We just have to help him and make him strong again."

Laura smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Caroline smiled, "We all are, But we also have to be more mindful now that the Reverend is staying with us for a while."

"We will Ma. And maybe I can read to him. He might like that!" Laura smiled.

"He just might," Caroline smiled back and gently pulled Laura to her side hugging her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles pulled the door closed behind him and stood next to the large stone hearth, "He's resting now," the farmer smiled before moving further into the room. "I told him that Jonathan and I would finish the benches at the church, and do you know what he said?"

Both Caroline and the doctor shook their heads no.

"He want's me to hold one off, so that we can work on it when he's better. Just like we were going to do," Charles' eyes misted, "He is going to just fine!"

"That is good to hear, Charles. Because right now he's not only hurting physically, but spiritually; he needs some goals to focus on," Baker said before Caroline had convinced the doctor for her to have another look at his arm and to change the dressing.

"Hey, Doc, that looks pretty painful too," Charles looked over his wife's shoulder.

"It is," Baker groaned.

"Looks like Caroline is doing a good job on it though," Charles patted the doctor's other shoulder. Baker sighed.

"Join us for supper tonight," Charles said to the doctor as he sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Oh, I don't know..." Baker fussed.

"This might be a safe place for you for a while..." Charles smiled.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see the look on Mrs. Oleson's face when we left town? She's out for blood!" Charles giggled.

"Oh, Charles," Caroline scolded her husband.

Baker nodded, "I'm afraid Charles is right, Caroline. Harriet sure looked like she was ready to pop..."

Caroline said nothing and finished wrapping the doctor's arm. Curiosity finally got the best of her as she watched the look on the men's faces, "Okay. Why is Mrs. Oleson so angry?"

Baker looked at Charles who stood and walked to the mantel for his pipe, "Mrs. Oleson's kindly offered to look after Reverend Alden at the hotel..." Charles and Doc Baker fought their laughs.

"Oh...oh, if poor Reverend Alden had he ended up under her care..." Caroline blushed at her own comment then began to laugh, which inturn caused Charles and Doc Baker to break into laughter. Doc caught himself and suggested that they kept their revelry to a minimum for the Reverend's sake.

Caroline finished cleaning up after her nursing stint, "Once I wash up, I'll start supper. It's been a long, long day for everyone," she said as she referred to the previous evening, "I'm sure you are both exhausted."

Baker drew a deep breath, "Thank you, Caroline," he smiled and his tan face wrinkled.

"Why don't the two of you go outside and lay in the hay for a while. I'll keep an eye on Reverend Alden," Caroline smiled to the two men. Both could barely keep their eyes open as she opened the door and watched them wander over to the barn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed and Reverend Alden was slowly getting around to the delight of Doctor Baker and the Ingalls. "Oh, Reverend," Caroline smiled as the preacher opened the door from the room he was staying in.

"Caroline..." he smiled as he gently adjusted his suspenders, "Is there anything wrong?" he looked at Caroline with deep concern.

Caroline didn't know how to tell him so she just blurted it out, "It's Harriet Oleson," she tried to hint that Harriet was on her way to the house.

"What about her?" Alden stepped forward slightly even though the pain in his side still stabbed at him.

"Oh, hello Reverend Alden. Caroline," Harriet said as she pushed open the door to the Ingalls' house, "It's so nice to see you up and about..." she chortled as here eyes travelled up and down the preacher who looked unkept.

Instantly Alden felt nauseated again, "Hello Harriet..." he tried to smile.

"You look...um..."

"Unwell?" Alden asked.

"Yes, that is one word for it," Harriet answered.

"Well, I am. It's nice of you to visit," he spoke each word as if it was its own sentence.

Caroline Ingalls could feel the tension growing and jumped into the conversation,"So, Mrs. Oleson, what brings you out here?"

Harriet was slightly taken aback by Caroline's interruption, "I came to see how Reverend Alden is doing and to find out when we will be having our next Sunday service," she leered at the both of them.

Caroline straightened her back and walked closer to Harriet, "Doctor Baker said that Reverend Alden will be able to conduct a service in two weeks. Reverend Alden has asked my husband to give them until then..."

"Oh?!" Harriet huffed and looked from one to the other, "You all deserve each other!" she turned and left.

Alden's light blue eyes finally held the twinkle, which had been absent the last few months - the one everyone was used to seeing as he smiled. His cheeks rounded as he grinned broadly at Caroline, "She really hates me. She really, really hates me!" he started to laugh even though he was still hurting.

Charles was in the barn and saw Harriet leave in a huff and decided to check out what was happening in the little house. As he opened the door, both Caroline and the Reverend were laughing with tears of joy falling down their cheeks. The laughter was infectious and as soon as Charles learned of the reason why, he too burst out into his familiar giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(The voice of Laura Ingalls) Pa kept his promise to Reverend Alden, and as soon as he was fit enough, they embarked on the repair of what Pa called, "the worse of the benches." Reverend Alden really didn't do that much work on the bench, but he enjoyed with Pa and being in his church once again. The events from that horrible day seemed to draw them closer together which was what both of them held dearly to their hearts until the end of their days._


End file.
